Bound To You
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Dean goes out for the night, Gabriel and Sam are left home alone. What will happen when Sam and Gabriel get into a heart to heart conversation and Gabriel begins to cry? How will Sam comprehend, Cope and feel? Will he begin to feel bad for Gabriel? or will he comfort him? If he comforts Gabriel what will happen? Sabriel One-Shot!


Hey? I got bored and realized that I hadn't written a Supernatural or a Sabriel fic in a while.

In this fic Gabriel is human so yeah but Gabriel, Sam and Dean hunt together

Sam and Gabriel are O/C and Dean's a little out of character is some area's through out the story.

So here you go... enjoy :)

Kiimiixxx

* * *

_Sam's P.O.V_

Gabriel and I sat on the couch watching Vampire Diaries. I could hear Dean's stomping foot steps as he walked towards the front door.

"I'll be back later." Dean smiled as he slammed the door shut, behind him.

Gabriel turned his head to face the door and turned it back around again. His auburn eyes stared at me filled with wonder.

"Where's he going again?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"Need do you ask?" I couldn't hide the sarcasm in my voice.

I knew for certain that Dean was going to a bar to get drunk and sleep with a drunk chick who's wallowing in her own self pity.

I shook my head at the thought, Dean only thought of a few things

_1. His baby (car)_

_2) Drinking_

_3) Sex_

_4) Busty Asian woman porn magazine_

"I need a drink." I stood up and walked towards the kitchen, grabbing two shot glass and a bottle of tequila from the self above the stove.

I walked towards the lounge room, catching the last glimpses of the episode before it finished.

"Yes please, I think I will." I placed two shot glasses on the table, then opened the bottle and pored it into the glasses.

"Here you go."I smiled as I handed Gabriel the shot.

He gasped as he shot it down. "So? how are you Sammy?"

He lent forward and pored himself another shot.

"Coping I guess." I lied. I wasn't okay, I was ripping out my brain hair in stress. I hated it all, everything. More importantly I hated my life and the person I had become.

"What about you how's you're life going?" I asked as I took my shot. I gasped, it had a strong and burning sensation running through me and deep with in my throat.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Just lonely...-" He cut himself off.

"Join the club buddy." I took a deep breath before taking my shot.

* * *

"I'm sick of this shit, I'm changing the channel." Gabriel grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

He flicked through the channels until he found a interesting show with animals on it. I think It was Animal Planet. or something.

"Question?" I turned to face him, screaming curiosity.

He nodded, " If there was one thing you in you're life you could change what would would it be?"

I was curious, extremely curious.

"Where do I start...?" He began to rub his chin and wriggle his eyes brows.

"I well I wouldn't have abandoned my family so much." A tear ran down the side of his face.

"I have done so many horrible things in my life I don't know where to even begin." Something inside me started to bubble and coil.

The thought of Gabriel being sad and depressed made me feel incompetent and useless.

"Hey, hey don't cry please don't cry." I felt the tears prickle behind my eyes.

"If you keep crying I'm going to cry." I sobbed trying not to cry.

"Why is it so bad that I cry?" I whimpered.

"It makes me feel sick when you're like this. It hurts me." Gabriel's hand lifted to my face.

He began to trace the shape of my lips, he just sat there staring deep into my eyes almost if he could see my soul.

I didn't even have time to blink before I knew it I felt warm, tender lips on mine. I was consumed, my eyes flickered shut as I kissed him back.

Our lips moved in a rhythm, a sweet melody. Gabriel's hands ran up my body and inside my shirt.

I moaned quietly, goose bumps prickled in my skin as his hands traveled up and down my body.

Exploring each and every part.

* * *

My eyes flickered open, I was in my room with Gabriel cuddled up to me dead asleep. I smiled at the memory of last nights events.

"Good morning to you too." I heard Gabriel smirk as his eyes glanced at my growing erection.

It stood tall from under the blanket, I shifted in embarrassment.

Gabriel just smirked as he placed a gentle chase kiss on my lips.

I moaned as he pulled away, leaving me wanting more.

"I'm famished." I stated, It's true I was.

I hadn't eaten anything for the past 12 hours, and even then a little more probably.

"How about pancakes?" Gabriel gestured.

"Sure why not." I smiled removing the blankets and fiddling to find my jeans.

I stood facing the opposite way to Gabriel as I fixed up my fly and began walking towards the door.

"It's a damn shame you have to hide you're marvelous art work." He smirked, gesturing to my crotch.

"I could say the same for you too." I smiled as I lent over to kiss Gabriel then walk out into the kitchen.

I quickly checked Dean's room, the bed was still messed up. The exact way he had left it yesterday.

That means he hadn't come home, oh well he's an adult. He'll be fine... I hope.

* * *

_Dean's P.O.V_

My eyes began to flicker shut, as I felt myself give in to temptation.

She screamed as she found her release. My breathing has been in hansed, I sat there trying to regain my breath.

"Oh shoot I'm late for work." She jumped off me and leaped into the back of the car.

She scrambled as she tried to assemble her cloths. She had found her bra, shirt, sexy as hell mini skirt and her apron but there was one clothing item missing.

"Where's my panties?" She raised her eyebrows curiously.

"I have no Idea." I smirked. "If I had them you'd have to come and get them."

She rolled her eyes and leaped back into the front of the car.

Her hands ran up and down my body, trying to find her panties.

"I really need them, maybe if you give them to me I could repay you back after work." She smirked placing a kiss on the corner of the mouth.

She began trailing kisses down my open and bare chest, I took a few deep breath's until she reaches my length.

Before I could blink she had it in her mouth, sucking and licking it thoroughly and amazingly.

I moaned as after a few minutes I found my release.

"Now those panties." She smiled.

I reached my hand into my back pocket and grabbed the bright red lacy G string.

"Thank you." She kissed me before slipping on her panties and jumping out of the car.

I starred at her as she walked towards the Cafe, she had the nicest ass I had seen in a long time. Let alone the nicest rack too,

I smirked as I fixed up my pants, put on my shirt and drive home.

* * *

I had just pulled up out the front, I stepped out of the car.

I stood out the front finding my key to unlock the door. "It can't be." I look around and there is no one else around.

I took a deep breath before walking inside, hoping and praying what I thought was happening wasn't happening.

I pocked my head around the corner not seeing anything. I stepped inside.

I slowly take steps towards Sam's room.

I stand outside Sam's door, with my hand on the knob. About to turn it when I hear a deep moan from Sam's bedroom.

My eye's widen with concern and curiosity as his bedroom door flew open,

When I got home and walked inside my expectation was to see Sam and Gabriel passed out on the couch, but no.

What I had just walked into was much,much worse.

Sam and Gabriel were together in bed obviously naked when Gabriel's behind Sam.

Sam's gaze met mine and they both froze.

"You're , You're gay?" Was the only possible thing I managed to say.

"No, I'm not gay per say I'm bisexual." Sam embarrassed admitted

My eye brow's raised, I didn't understand a word he just said.

"You're what?" I couldn't contain the frustration, shock and horror out of my voice.

"Bisexual, It mean's I like men-" I cut him off.

"There you just admitted you're gay." I cried out.

"And woman." Sam finished.

"Oh My God, You still like boobs?" I widened my eyes is wonder.

Sam nodded his head.

"Oh thank god, because if you were gay I'd have to bee concerned." I smiled, but It was a fake smile.

The room went silent.

"Okay I'm going to go now bye!" I ran out the door, the silence was my Que to leave.

* * *

_Sam's P.O.V_

"So that went well." Gabriel smiled.

"For now that is." It was true, Dean was freaked out still. But he wasn't completely ignorant and dumb witted as usually is.

"At lease I still get to stay here with you." Gabriel smiled as he gently placed kiss on my cheek.

"Be thankful, because I sure as hell am." I smirked as I wrapped my arms around Gabriel and pulled him in tight.

"I love you." He smiled as he stared deep into my eyes.

"I love you too. I will never leave you." I gently gripped Gabriel's face so I was staring him directly in the eyes, our for heads were touching.

"Promise?" He asked curiously.

"I promise, until the day I die." I kissed him gently.

"Please don't ever die."

"I can try, but that I am afraid I can't promise. Though I can promise one thing." I smiled.

"What's that?" Gabriel smirked as cocked his head to the side and stared wide eyed.

"I will be with you even after I die,I'll be sure to never leave you." I began caressing his face, and stroking it gently.

He kissed me gently "Thank you, If you stay with forever, My gift to you back Is loving you forever." He murmured against my lips.

I smirked then kissed him back.

I was so happy, I hadn't felt this happy in a very long time and I am sure as hell aint giving it up any time soon. I would be nothing with out him, absolutely nothing. He's my everything I have ever wanted, and now I have it.


End file.
